As technology improvements result in smaller, lighter and more portable computing devices, a wide variety of new applications and users will emerge. Users will not only operate such devices in stand-alone mode, but with portability, users will also require the ability to send and receive information through such devices at any location. The need to communicate will arise in circumstances where hard wired links may not be readily available or practical or when the user of the portable computing device cannot be reached immediately. Moreover, a result of user mobility is that the precise location of the user is often variable or not determined. Conventional communications systems for computing devices are not equipped to handle such communication scenarios.
Commercially available personal computers or other similar devices are generally equipped with industry standard interface ports for driving a peripheral device such as a printer, a plotter, or a modem. While operating in an unknown, remote location not connected to a network, the portable personal computer user may be unaware of messages waiting for him. In addition, conventionally, the user must wait until reaching an office or other place with appropriate equipment to receive such messages and to transmit or print documents or other information prepared by the user on his personal device.
By way of example and not limitation, one type of mobile user is a traveler who passes through airports or similar mass transit centers (e.g., subway stations), uses ground transportation and stays in a hotel. In a typical scenario, the traveler may use a personal computer to perform calculations or prepare documents on a personal computing device during an airplane flight. Simultaneously, associates may leave messages for the traveler on a network. In conventional systems, the traveler's work product, and messages destined for the traveler, are not available until the traveler arrives at a location where a wired connection to the traveler's network is available.
A further example of inefficiencies for the traveler concerns travel arrangements themselves. After arriving at an airport, the traveler proceeds to a car rental desk or to some other transportation location. The traveler typically waits in line while the car rental agency inquires about automobile preference, driver's license, method of payment, type of insurance required, etc. Having experienced some delay, the traveler is now on his way to a business location or hotel. Upon arriving at a hotel check-in/registration desk, the traveler often experiences further delay waiting in line and providing the check-in clerk with routine information such as address, length of stay, type of room desired, method of payment, etc. In addition, the business traveler may need to call back to his office to check for telephone messages, thereby incurring further delays.
While accessing databases for information about the traveler, the traveler's preferences and the traveler's requirements can reduce many delays, a common characteristic is that the pending arrival or presence of the traveler is not known to those who can act in advance. Further, conventional systems cannot generally locate a mobile user of a personal computing device and take advantage of that information to reduce the time required to complete routine activities or to provide the user options that can enhance the user's productivity.
In another example, when a user dials a telephone number to an automatic teller machine (ATM) locator, the user is prompted to key in his area code and exchange prefix. The locator system then identifies one or more ATMs within the user's area. However, the system requires the user to call in and cannot locate the user any more accurately than the telephone exchange area. Thus, the mobile user could be advised of an ATM quite a physical distance from the mobile user's location.